


One Tear

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: The guys decide to kiss for the sake of science, and a single tear on Rhett's face tells Link everything that needs to be said.





	One Tear

“They say kissing your friends is normal, regardless of whether the gender of the other person is the same or different than you. In fact, some say it helps keep friendships healthy due to the amount of trust that’s displayed in such an action,” Link states, looking beside him to see his friend, Rhett… to gauge his reaction to the idea. With nothing astray but a slightly reddened face – which was to be anticipated by the both of them – Rhett stroked his beard in thought.

“Well, I mean, I’ve seen girls do that kind of thing all the time… but it makes sense that it would help guy-guy friendships in that kind of way,” he shared, keeping his curious gaze on his best friend’s. He hoped with all his might he was able to keep himself from squirming, smiling, or making his face even redder. Judging by the lack of a reaction from Link, he felt he succeeded.

“So, I guess it’s only fitting that we try it… uh, for the sake of science of course,” Link suggested, choking on himself a little bit while doing so. The two of them nodded in silence for what seemed like a little too long.

“Right,” Rhett agreed, “for science.”

To stall the inevitable even further, Link took it upon himself to speak again. “But, you know, we’re already pretty open with each other. I’d say we already have an honest, healthy relationship. Don’t you think so?”

“I – Of course we do,” Rhett agreed. His throat was getting dry from all this anticipation. At this point he wanted to just do it and get it over with. “We tell each other everything,” he choked out.

What was he so afraid of? Why was it so hard for Rhett to say those words? It should’ve been easy. A simple yes or no was all Link needed.

“S…So…?” Link mumbled as he scooted his chair closer to his buddy, who seemed to get redder from the motion. Rhett’s efforts to stay cool and collected were beginning to falter. Link then leaned into Rhett’s space, closing his eyes when he felt he was close enough. He decided he wasn’t about to go all in with this little experiment. If he and Rhett were going to kiss, he would make Rhett meet him half way. This was a team effort after all. Everything they had ever done was a together sort of thing. This wasn’t going to be their only exception; not if Link could allow it.

After a brief moment, Rhett took a deep breath and held it as he realized Link wasn’t going to move in any closer. He was waiting for him now. The ball was in his field. If he backed out now, what would Link say? What would their audience say? Heck, what would that even say about his and Link’s relationship? They both already agreed that their friendship was as honest and healthy as it could be. Backing out of something that’s supposed to be harmless and meant only good things would bring up so many questions that Rhett didn’t feel like he was prepared for.

He finally leaned in, deciding once and for all to meet Link in the middle. His eyes shut as he felt the soft, moist flesh of Link’s lips. The more he pressed against him, the more electric the kiss felt. He wanted to open his mouth, to kiss him the same way he had kissed the women he had dated in the past. He wanted so badly to taste his friend, to play with that mischievous tongue that teased Rhett when he laughed.

But he stood still. He was absolutely paralyzed from head to toe. The strain in his entire body, both physically and mentally, concentrated itself into a single wet bead, which slowly trailed from Rhett’s eye. Link pulled away gently, deciding that the kiss had gone on for long enough. His eyes opened to see Rhett’s agape mouth first, and then looked up to meet Rhett’s gaze. His curiosity was quickly pushed away at the sight of that tiny little teardrop on his friend’s cheek.

“Rhett?” he whispered, hoping the microphone wasn’t picking up his voice. Rhett’s eyes flicked open, but he stayed silent. “Are you crying?” Link asked, still keeping his voice low. He reached out and wiped the tear from Rhett’s face. He realized Rhett wasn’t going to tell him what he could already see for himself, so he decided to ask another question instead – one Link couldn’t answer for himself. “Why are you crying?”

Rhett scrunched his eyes, which also wrinkled the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t answer that question. He couldn’t even look at the man at the moment. He wanted so desperately to tell him, and then do everything his heart was screaming for him to do.

“I can’t tell you.”

Not knowing what else to do, Link wrapped his arms around his friend, enveloping him in the tightest, most desperate hug he’d ever given him. Rhett melted into the hug immediately, and more tears continued to pour from his eyes. He snuggled against him, hiding his mess from the cameras’ eyes.

Link patted and rubbed Rhett’s back. “It’s okay, man,” Link hummed quietly. “I get it.” He pulled the taller man tighter and pressed his lips to Rhett’s cheek. Rhett felt a wetness that was not his own touch the skin of his face. He loosened their hug a bit to see a tear that had smeared down from one of Link’s glittering blue eyes. With his thumb, Rhett wiped it away and sniffled as they both began to smile.

It seemed there was something to that experiment after all.

 


End file.
